Especial de San Valentín: Con Cariño
by Gatt-chan
Summary: Los héroes de Hyrule andan en una crisis que se repite anualmente: ¿qué diantres deberían hacer para sus damitas en San Valentín? ¡Únete a cada Héroe en la épica búsqueda de salvarse el pescuezo! ¡Ahora en 3D! ¿No hay 3D? ¡Pues entonces en 1D, como sea! ¡Ahora con 30% más San Valentín! ¡One-SHot! ¡WOO!


**Gatt**: -¡Soy una floja, perezosa, buena para nada incorregible! ¡PEEEROOOO les hice un Especial de San Valentín!-

**NK**: -El maravilloso día en que celebramos los lazos que nos unen sentimentalmente con las personas-

**Gatt**: -Personas que no están obligadas a quererte porque no son ni familia, ¡así que vete ahora mismo a crear un altar a Lord San Valentín y reza porque no seas un ermitaño antisocial!-

**NK**: -No creo que así funcione San Valentín, Gatt-

**Gatt**: -También ve y gasta todo tu presupuesto en propaganda comercial consumista capitalista primermundista y todos los ista para regalarle cochinadas rosa al primer baboso sentimentaloide que se te cruce-

**NK**: -Gatt, en serio no creo que-

**Gatt**: -¡No se olviden de los malditos diabéticos y cómprenles unas galletitas sin azúcar a los pobres condenados!-

**NK**: -Muy bien, creo que te estás empezando a pasar un poco-

**Gatt**: -¡Y si tienes novio o novia bien por ti, sólo recuerda que posiblemente le haya dado sus chocolates a otra persona, si sabes a lo que me refiero! ¡Podría estarte engañando con un caballo!-

**NK**: -Gatt, por favor respira-

**Gatt**: -¡Y si no recibes nada, no te preocupes! ¡Solo significa que nadie te quiere, todos te odian, y morirás solo y triste en un rincón ahogado con tus propias lágrimas, porque eres tan patéticamente detestable que ni tu mamá te enviará tarjeta de corazoncito! ¡Eres tan feo que los bebés lloran cuando te ven en la calle! ¡Eres tan feo que Quasimodo parece supermodelo a tu lado! ¡NO MERECES SUBIRTE EL COLESTEROL CON REGALITOS COMESTIBLES! ¡VIVA SAN VALENTÍN, HIJO DE-

**NK**: -¡GATT!

**Gatt**: -¿Sí NK?-

**NK**: -Feliz Día de San Valentín- *entregando barrita de chocolate*

**Gatt**: -¿Para mí? ¿En serio?-

**NK**: -La verdad es que te odio, pero supongo que sin ti, yo no tendría razón para existir… Literalmente, si tu desapareces, yo también-

**Gatt**: -… Gracias. Púdrete, pero gracias. Ahora, ¿dónde había quedado?-

**NK**: -Eh, ¿San Valentín?-

**Gatt**: -Ah sí… Me gusta el Día de San Valentín, así que aquí tienen un One-Shot Especial. Disfrútenlo y todo eso- *se va con su chocolate*

**NK**: -Nota para cada uno de ustedes: si Gatt se sale de control, denle chocolate. Es la única esperanza. Ahora, sin más ni menos, disfruten de este Especial dedicado a todas esas personas que aprecian el Día de San Valentín por lo que realmente es: un día en que agradecemos tener a ese ser especial a nuestro lado, no importa quién o qué sea, y demostramos el cariño que sentimos con todo nuestro corazón-

_**(Advertencia**__: algunos temas utilizados en este escrito de ficción incluyen material específico de varios títulos de LoZ. Si hay alguna referencia que el querido lector no capta, ya sea porque no jugó el juego al que se hace mención, o no recuerda dicho detalle, por favor referirse a la autora o consultar su página web LoZ de confianza. Gracias__**)**__._

* * *

**Especial de San Valentín: Con Cariño…**

_En algún lugar del maravilloso Mundo de Nintendo *ehem Sección Reino de Hyrule ehem* _

En aquella parte de Hyrule, los Héroes disfrutaban de reunirse y conversar después de una larga jornada de trabajo en Nintendo, como era de costumbre. Sin embargo, hoy existía un especial ajetreo que, por supuesto, siempre acompaña a cualquier grupo numeroso de hombres… Era de esperarse que tarde o temprano alguno iniciase un lío, y los demás lo seguirían, ya fuera a favor o en contra, y luego de perder un par de muelas, cada quien se iría riendo a su casa como si nada hubiese pasado, hasta el día siguiente.

**-Muy bien, ¿quién fue el gracioso?-** gruñó el Link de Ocarina.

Los demás Links se miraron entre sí, confundidos, hasta que el Link de Adventure se atrevió a preguntar: -**¿Ahora de qué estás hablando, Time?-**

**-¡Uno de ustedes chistositos ensalivó mi Ocarina de Hadas!-**

**-Pues no nos culpes a nosotros, Time**-dijo el Link de Skyward-** probablemente fue Twilight en uno de sus ataques de perro-**

**-Muy bien, número uno: no soy un perro, soy un lobo. Número dos: yo no ensalivo cosas que no son mías, menos aún objetos personales de otra gente, Skyward. En todo caso fue el pelícano tuyo ese-**

**-¡No es un pelícano, es un Neburí! ¡O Loftwing! ¡O Pelícaro!... Y por si no lo sabías, las aves no salivan-**

El Link de Awakening soltó una carcajada **-Pfft, nadie puede tomarte en serio así Skyward, ¡sinceramente ustedes de la nueva generación son un enredo con tantas traducciones! En mis tiempos la gente se conformaba con el inglés y el japonés, pero ahora…-**

**-¡Cállate Awake, lo que pasa es que estás celoso porque te hicieron para la Gameboy!-**

**-No necesito salir en una consola casera para ser feliz; además, nosotros los que trabajamos en equipos portátiles tenemos nuestras ventajas, ¿O me vas a decir que se puede jugar a la Wii en medio de un viaje en avión, o en barco, o en auto? Yo creo que no, cabeza de nube-**

**-¡Pues por lo menos nosotros, los de consola casera, somos más memorables!-**soltó el Link de Past.

Y mientras los más grandes discutían, el pequeño Link de Wind permanecía sentado allí, escribiendo diligentemente una bonita tarjeta.

**-Hey Wind, ¿qué estás haciendo?**- lo interrumpió el Link de Majora.

**-Ah, n-nada, no estoy haciendo nada, Mask-** tartamudeó el pobrecito, y escondió su trabajo tan rápido como pudo.

**-Sé que me estás mintiendo Wind, así que no me obligues a usar la Máscara de la Verdad-**

**-¡Está bien, está bien, no hay razón para amenazarme con esa horrible cosa!... Oracle dijo que hoy es el Día de San Valentín-**

**-¿San Valentín? ¿Y quién es ese?-**

**-Ni idea, pero se supone que hoy se celebra la amistad y el amor-**

**-¡Oooh, así que le estás escribiendo a alguien una tarjeta de San Valentín!-**

**-Bueno, la verdad es que es la última: ya le hice una a Aryll, a Quill, Medli, Komali, Makar, Daphnes, Árbol Deku, y estoy pensando en escribirle una a Linebeck, Oshus y Ciela, pero no sé si firmarla como Wind o como Phantom, ya sabes, secuelas…-**

**-Ni me lo recuerdes… Aunque, no creo que esa sea la tarjeta para tus amigos de PH, ¿o sí?-**

**-Ni idea de qué estás hablando…-**

**-No me engañas, esa es para Tetra-**

**-¡N-NO! ¡Jamás, ella…!-**

**-¡OIGAN TODOS, EL WIND WAKER LE ESCRIBE A SU NOVIA EN SAN VALENTÍN!-**

-… ¿**San Valentín?-** repitieron al mismo tiempo los Links mayores, palideciendo.

**-¡OH POR DIN ZELDA VA A MATARME!-**

**-¿¡QUÉ MOBLINS LE VOY A DAR A MARIN?!-**

**-¡MIDNA ME DESPELLEJARÁ VIVO!-**

**-¡YO NI SIQUIERA SÉ ESCRIBIR!-**.

Por un momento, los demás Links se detuvieron en su ataque de histeria: **-… ¿Es en serio? ¿No sabes escribir, Past?-**

**-¿Y qué esperaban? ¡Necesité el Libro de Mudora para aprender a leer!-**

**-… ¿Cómo…?-**

**-No pregunten…-**.

Link de Wind, confundido, se trevió a preguntar: -**¿Ustedes ya sabían del Día de San Valentín?-**

**-¡Pues claro! Desde que el "queridísimo" Oracle se aprendió cada maldito calendario de memoria y compartió con las chicas la valiosa información de cada día festivo del mundo, básicamente nos exigen cada año que les regalemos algo- **refunfuñó el Link de Adventure.

**-Pues discuuulpenmé, princesas, ¡no es mi culpa que todos nosotros seamos valientes aventureros que arriesgan sus vidas incondicionalmente para salvarles el pescuezo! ¡Obviamente asumen que tenemos algún interés amoroso en ellas!... Lo cual no está muy lejos de la realidad, que digamos…-** se excusó el Link de Oracle, que se había mantenido apartado hasta entonces.

**-Como sea, será mejor que le consiga algo a Zelda, ¡y pronto!-**

**-¿Tu Zelda o mi Zelda?-**

**-¿Cuál Zelda?-**

**-¿¡Porqué todas se llaman Zelda?!-**

**-¡AAAATENNNCIÓN!- **gritó de repente una voz firme.

Entre el montón de Links en pánico que allí había, se asomó uno bastante especial: su pelo castaño era un punto negro entre tantas cabelleras rubias, y llevaba en la espalda un escudo con una cruz roja.

**-Santa Hylia, ¿quién es ese, Time?-** preguntó el Link de Skyward en un susurro.

**-Shh, habla más bajo Skyward… Como eres el nuevo seguro no lo conoces, pero ese es Link-**

**-Pensé que todos somos Link-**

**-Es que ése es "El Link", novato. El Primer Link, del primer **_**Legend of Zelda**_**. Él fue el pionero de la saga, el Número Uno para la consola casera de NES y la Famicom. Dicen que tenía menos de 16 bits, y originalmente iba a ser cristiano…-**

**-Increíble…-**.

El Link los miró a todos, a cada uno de ellos, como un capitán a una fila de soldados: **-En 1986, calendario romano, nació una leyenda. Nuestra Leyenda, la querida **_**Legend of Zelda**_**. Nosotros, los Héroes, hemos pasado por cada situación imaginable; por cada calabozo, templo, torre, mazmorra, catacumba, caverna, montaña, bosque, lago, río y océano documentado en el Reino de Hyrule y más allá, incluso hemos dominado los cielos. ¿Pueden entonces explicarme, si no les molesta, cómo diantres pueden perder la calma de esa manera tan patética? ¡Vergüenza, Héroes de Hyrule! ¡VERGÜENZA LES DIGO!-**.

Le dirigió una mirada fulminante. **-¡Adventure! ¿Acaso no te derrotaste a ti mismo? ¡Past! ¿No te enfrentaste no a uno, sino a DOS villanos principales? ¡Awakening! ¿No exterminaste tus miedos y pesadillas? ¡Time! ¿No tuviste el peor Templo de Agua de la historia?-**

**-No me lo recuerdes…-**

**-Y tú, Skyward. Entiendo que pasaste por muchas cosas para rescatar a tu amiga de la infancia. ¿Lo volverías a hacer?-**

**-Con toda seguridad, El Link-**

**-Eso pensé. Ahora no quiero más revoloteos, sean hombrecitos y enfrenten el problema juntos... Somos Héroes de Hyrule, así que espero que se comporten como tal, mantengan el orgullo del nombre "Link". Ahora si me disculpan, iré a leer la Biblia con mi Zelda-**.

**-…Te dije que era cristiano…- **le susurró el Link de Ocarina al Link de Skyward. (El muy hereje, ¿verdad?).

**-¿Y ahora qué hacemos? Definitivamente tenemos que darle algo a todo el mundo, ¿pero cómo?- **se lamentó el Link de Past.

El Link de Wind, que había permanecido callado hasta entonces, se le ocurrió hablar: -**Creo que tengo una idea, pero todos tiene que colaborar conmigo-**.

* * *

**-Oye Twilight, ¿a quién le escribes esa tarjeta?-** sonrió el Link de Minish.

**-A Midna…-** contestó el otro, demasiado distraído pensando en sus siguientes palabras.

Perplejo, el Link de Tracks se atrevió a preguntar: **-¿Midna? ¿Qué hay de Zelda?-**

-**Te sorprenderá escuchar esto Spirit, pero en mi juego, tengo tres posibles intereses amorosos, y Zelda es por quien menos me intereso-**

**-¿Hablas en serio, Twilight? Digo, yo sólo tengo a Zelda-**

**-Pues yo tengo a Ilia, mi amiga de la infancia, a Midna, mi compañera, y de último a Zelda, que apenas si participó-**

**-¿En serio?-** dijo el Link de Minish, incrédulo.

**-Puedes contar sus apariciones con los dedos de una mano, Cap…-**

**-Auch. Entonces, ¿cómo son Ilia y Midna?-**

**-Ilia posiblemente quiere más a Epona que a mí, y Midna… pues… al principio me estaba usando para sus propios fines, pero luego nos volvimos muy cercanos. ¿Qué hay de ti Spirit?-**

**-Bueno, le escribí una tarjeta a unos cuantos amigos, y obviamente a Zelda: después de todo, ella fue mi compañera en mi juego-**

**-¿En serio? No sabía que Zelda podía servir para algo, no te ofendas Spirit-** se rió el Link de Minish.

**-Y bueh, si tomamos en cuenta que podía poseer armaduras gigantes prácticamente indestructibles… Supongo que si se hubiese quedado como princesa no habría sido de mucha ayuda, pero no se lo digas. De todas formas, nos hicimos MUY cercanos durante nuestras aventuras juntos-**

**-Vaya, creo que la tuya es la Zelda más útil de toda la franquicia…-** (tiene razón, lo es).

No muy lejos de allí estaba el Link de Ocarina cortando flores. **-Oye Time, ¿le enviarás una tarjeta a Zelda?-** sonrió Link de Tracks.

-**Pfft, ¿tarjeta? ¡Las tarjetas son para los amigos, y de esos tengo muchos! Imagínate: Rauru, Impa, Saria, Nabooru, Darunia, el Arbolito Deku, incluso Mido-**

**-¿Qué hay de Ruto?-**

**-Nunca menciones ese nombre… Como sea, Zelda se merece una verdadera tarjeta con flores, no un pedazo de papel con dibujitos-**

**-¡HEY!-** se quejaron ofendidos los cuatro Links de Four.

**-Lo siento Swords, pero es la verdad-**

**-¿Sabes lo difícil que es hacer un collage entre cuatro? ¡El día en que el Héroe del Tiempo se divida en cuatro personalidades distintas, sabrás lo que es sufrir!-**

**-El día en que una mujer pescado te persiga para casarse contigo, sabrás lo que es sufrir-**

**-¡Por lo menos nuestra Zelda no es travesti!-**

**-¡MI ZELDA NO ES TRAVESTI!-**.

_Y podría dedicarme a describir gráficamente al famoso Héroe del Tiempo intentaba atrapar a Los Cuatro y la paliza mutua que intentaban darse, pero eso no sería muy "San Valentinesco" de mi parte… Por otro lado, supongo que podría saltar hacia adelante, cuando todos nuestros queridos Link tengan listos sus regalos y su plan maestro._

* * *

_En algún otro lugar del maravilloso Mundo de Nintendo *ehem seguimos en la Sección Reino de Hyrule ehem* _

Todas las chicas, como todos los años, se habían reunido justamente en ese punto, como una forma de organización que les permitiría recibir la horda de Héroes en ese Día de San Valentín. Y por supuesto, ya se estaba haciendo tarde, y ninguno de ellos se había dignado a aparecer.

**-Tsk, te dije que se olvidarían otro año más-**

**-Podrías ser un poco más positiva Midna, puede que no tengamos que castigarlos otra vez si se apresuran…-**

**-Más les vale, Tetra. Más les vale. Digo, nunca se le olvida a El Link, ¿por qué rayos se le tiene que olvidar a nuestros chicos? Te juro que si Twilight no se aparece por aquí y me da el Feliz Día, lo convertiré en partículas por una semana y lo reestructuraré con los ojos en su trasero-**

**-… ¿Puedo contarte un secreto?-**

**- No me hago responsable si después tengo que usarlo para manipularte a mi favor, te advierto-**

**-…Si quieres que te diga la verdad, Wind nunca se ha olvidado de San Valentín. Lo que me molesta es que no es muy claro conmigo, ¿me entiendes? Digo, siempre hace las cosas sin pensar, pero cuando se trata de nosotros…-**

**-Troléalo, te hará sentir mejor. Cuando yo tuve dudas con Twi, lo troleé tan fuerte, que a veces me comenta que no puede dormir gracias al recuerdo-**

**-¿Qué le hiciste?-**

**-Pfft, debiste ver su cara. Al final de nuestra saga, después de los créditos y todo eso, me tocaba decirle algo antes de marcharme por el Espejo, ¿y sabes lo que le dije? "Link, yo te… Te veré luego", y ¡BAM! desintegré el espejo mientras me marchaba-**

**-Wow… Eso sí es ser cabrona-**

**-Lo sé, pero se la tenía merecida. Amiga de la infancia y un pepino…-**

**-¿Qué tienen de malo las amigas de la infancia, Midna?-** preguntó Zelda de Skyward, frunciendo el ceño ante semejante comentario.

**-Oh no, no todas las amigas de la infancia son malas, nada más me refiero a ESA amiga de la infancia, pero tú estás bien, en serio, y que yo lo diga créeme es un halago-**

**-¿Y qué tenía de malo esa amiga?-**

**-Era una completa descerebrada, en mi opinión. Creo que le prestaba más cariño al caballo que a Twilight. Odio ese tipo de amigas de la infancia. Tú por otro lado, empujaste a tu chico de un precipicio y lo hiciste perseguirte por medio Hyrule, y cuando por fin te alcanzó, ¡te congelaste en un cristal por miles de años!-**

**-La verdad es que no fue totalmente a propósito… Pero sí fue una pequeña venganza, eso le enseñará a no quedarse dormido y esforzarse más-**

**-Ustedes dos son pura maldad-** sonrió Tetra. De repente, el cielo se oscureció.

**-¡SANTA TRIFUERZA!-**

Y fue entonces cuando hizo aparición el plan maestro: la más gigantesca tarjeta de San Valentín jamás creada, hecha de otras tarjetas más pequeñas, apareció en el cielo con el mejor cartero del mundo.

**-¡TINGLE TINGLE KOOLIMPAH!-**. Muy bien, quizás mentí un poco con esa última línea…

La tarjeta gigante aterrizó grácilmente en el suelo, donde cada persona en Hyrule podía llegar y simplemente tomar aquella pequeña parte que le pertenecía.

**-Vaya, este año lo tuvieron bien planeado**-

**-Hicieron realmente un buen trabajo-**

**-Me pregunto cuál de todas es la mía-**

**-¿Cómo me hizo una tarjeta si no sabe escribir?-**

**-¿Tu Link no sabe escribir, Zelda de Past?-**

**-Le pagó 500 Rupees al Rey Zora por unas Aletas, la verdad es que ya no me sorprende el pobrecito…-**

**-Esperen un momento… Miren las firmas-**

**-¡Todas dicen Link!-**

**-¿De quién es cada tarjeta?-**

**-¡Chicas, hay algo escrito en la parte de atrás!-**.

Entre todas, voltearon y acomodaron la gigantesca tarjeta para que fuese legible su contenido, escrito con letra clara y brillante:

"_A nuestras Queridas Damas: HAN SIDO TROLEADAS._

_Gracias por más de 25 Años de hacerles el trabajo sucio y rescatando sus flojos traseros. Feliz Día de San Valentín._

_Con Cariño: Link"_.

Se miraron la una a la otra en una mezcla de confusión y sorpresa en absoluto silencio. Entonces la primera princesa, La Zelda, en compañía de El Link, se atrevió a romper el silencio:

**-Bueno, fueron más de 25 años, supongo que tarde o temprano les devolverían el favor. No se preocupen chicas, todavía queda Navidad-**.

Ciertamente, todavía quedaba Navidad. Una sonrisa macabra se esbozó en los rostros de cada una de ellas.

**-Feliz Día de San Valentín, Link-**

**-Feliz Día de San Valentín, Zelda-**.

Feliz Día de San Valentín, querido lector. Amén.

**Fin**


End file.
